Compatibility
by Cuna999
Summary: /Oneshot/Fluff-ish/ In which a girl with ringlets calls them incompatible, and Maka leaves Soul to deal with the hoard of girls wanting to be his partner. But it's like Episode 6 again, and even if they ARE incompatible, they make it work.


**Writer's Notes: **Basically what I wish would happen. But I sense upcoming romance in the latest two chapters of the Soul Eater Manga. O: (Chapters 69 and 70)

Episode 6 was when Black Star and Soul tried being partners to fight Kid. With the power of friendship. But BlackStar couldn't even pick Soul up. xD

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Soul Eater, it wouldn't be as awesome is it is so I don't. :C

Sorry for OOCness. This being my first Soul Eater fanfic and writing it at 2:30AM isn't much of a good mix, but I'm doing it anyway. xD

* * *

Compatibility

* * *

"You're incompatible!"

The two partners turned to face a short girl dressed in the Shibusen uniform, two pigtails curled into one long ringlet each, and a Shinigami-sama clip on the right side.

"What?" They both asked, and watched as other girls began to gather.

"I said you're incompatible! Maka-senpai is totally unfit to be Soul-senpai's partner. You're incompatible!" the ringlet-girl repeated, and both Maka and Soul's eyebrows rose. They looked at each other, and back at the girl…who now had a crowd behind her.

"That's right! Soul-senpai, please be my partner!" Another girl said, tall with long hair.

"No, mine!"

"Soul-senpai, Soul-senpai!"

The squeals were growing louder, and Maka pouted a little. "Aren't you popular. Shouldn't I be getting partner requests too, since I made you into a deathscythe?"

Soul shrugged, eying the girls. "That's because no one would want to have a flat-chested, violent girl without any sex appeal _whatsoever _as their partner."

Maka glared at him. "You know something, Soul? You've told me that several times. When we fought Blair, thinking she was a witch, you told me you wanted to be her partner because she had breasts and I didn't. When we fought, you would always used 'tiny-tits' as your insult."

Soul looked at his meister warily. They had fought a lot more back then, but joking like that again now seemed to have struck a nerve or something. She wasn't Maka-chopping him, she wasn't loud or yelling at him which was completely different. But she was irritated. Possibly a little hurt. And something else he couldn't describe.

"Uh…yeah…so?" he asked, and evidently, that was the wrong response.

Her eyebrow twitched, and she smiled. "Well, Soul, seeing those girls over there, most of them have the breasts and sex appeal you want. Since we've been declared incompatible, why don't you choose one of them, hmmm?"

With that, she stomped away.

Seeing his partner gone, the girls crowded him. "She said one of us could be your partner, right?"

"See? She doesn't care enough."

"Soul-senpai, come on, let's see which one of us is more compatible with you!"

* * *

Maka felt bad.

But hearing Soul talk about that again, even after all they went through, in front of those girls…put simply, she was jealous. Not over protectively so, but enough to make her angry enough to walk away from him.

He was her partner. She made him into a deathscythe; they both went through fighting Medusa, helping Chrona and fighting black blood, getting rid of Asura…and it seemed so simple for him to just leave her, toss her aside for another girl….another partner.

Like her Papa.

She sighed, walking outside and looking into the blue skies of Death City.

She would wait, and go back to apologize.

Soul stuck around with her even without the sex appeal. They were partners. He understood her better than anyone.

It took more than incompatibility to separate them.

* * *

This was pointless.

For the third time, he felt himself hit the ground with a clatter. It didn't hurt him, but he was definitely getting exasperated. The sun was drooling and setting into the horizon now.

The girls had dragged him outside, at the back of the school, and asked him to change into his weapon form so they could see who was fit to be his partner. He complied only because he couldn't escape. And the 'test' shouldn't have taken this long.

He only hit the floor three times, which would have been okay. But out of all these girls (more had eventually gathered) only three had been able to pick him up. The others strained and grit their teeth, and he didn't rise from the ground an inch.

Maka could pick him up in an instant.

The three who had managed to pick him up tried swinging him around, only to nearly cut themselves in half with his blade. Put frankly, their abilities sucked. Several of their wavelengths didn't match his. Everyone single one of them, especially the ringlet-girl, was more incompatible with him than Maka. Even though their souls had completely different personalities, Maka could pick him up and swing him around like nothing. They had learned to match their wavelengths, learned to like working with each other.

"Why?" the girls had wailed in despair, unable to even pick Soul up.

Thoroughly worn out, Soul was getting ready to revert to his human form when a familiar voice spoke.

"Oh, here you are. Jeez, I've been looking for you."

Maka stepped into view, and the crowd separated for her, glaring.

"You look…sad, lying there like that."

Soul didn't respond. He could tell there was something else she wanted to say, from the look in her eyes. She knew he knew too, and sighed.

"Soul, I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't thinking things through and just kinda said it. It takes more for me to let you go as my partner." She grinned. "You're not going anywhere."

Soul grinned back, showing his sharp teeth.

"Cool. I wasn't planning to either."

Maka reached down and grabbed the silver handle, lifting him off the ground as if he were a feather, spinning him a few times, and resting the handle against her shoulder, his long blade glaring menacingly in the setting sunlight behind her back.

The other girls gaped.

"I think you need a bath," Maka said, "You look…worn."

Soul sighed tiredly. "Yeah." And reverted back to human form, standing next to Maka with his hands in his pockets.

"Y-You're incompatible!" Ringlet-girl shrieked again, although with must less certainty after seeing his meister's display of skill.

The two partners looked at each other and laughed. "We make it work, even if we're not."

And walked into the sunset.

* * *

**Ending Notes: **That sucked but I'm uploading it anyway. xD Maybe I'll edit it later or something. =~= I'm kinda sleepy now that it's 3 AM. Dang. And I had planned to sleep early. Thank God I'm on break.

But anyway, this was the basic idea of what I want to happen if ringlet-girl messes with SoMa. :C

And I felt bad for Spirit when I wrote "Like her Papa." I like Spirit. D:


End file.
